gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
KittyKatGaming
KittyKatGaming is a Game Grumps affiliated channel hosted by Suzy. It features games played by her, as well as the occasional guest. Suzy released the channel's first video on January 1, claiming that the channel would be a great place to have "video game DIYs, cosplay, makeup tutorials..." as well as many more video-game themed features, although it shifted more towards a Let's Play channel. Her first series, a playthrough of Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, premiered on March 10, 2015. The channel's upload speed is one video a day, Monday to Friday. As of January 17th, 2019, Suzy is stopping uploading videos to the channel as it’s been losing money and she’s going to shift to doing live-streams instead. Cast * Suzy Guests * Barry * Holly * Arin * Danny * Markiplier * Ross * Sunder * Lucahjin * Octopimp * Kevin * Oney * Spazkid * Brian * Vernon * Pamela Horton * iHasCupquake * Jeanbug * Alexis De Girolami * Jacksepticeye * Fey * ReixInari * Matt Watson * Ryan Magee Games Played * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate (19 episodes) ** Solo (9 episodes) ** The KKG Hunting Club (with Barry) (2 episodes) ** The KKG Hunting Club (with Arin) (2 episodes) ** The KKG Hunting Club (with Arin, Barry, and Sunder) (4 episodes) ** (with Octopimp) (2 episodes) * Animal Crossing: New Leaf (15 episodes) ** Solo (6 episodes) ** (with Commander Holly) (4 episodes) ** (with Danny) (3 episodes) ** (with Ross) (2 episodes) * Game & Wario (9 episodes) ** (with Markiplier) (4 episodes) ** (with Arin) (5 episodes) * ♡Hunie POP♡ (57 episodes) ** Solo (3 episodes) ** (with Arin) (54 episodes) * Hot Date (with Barry) (1 episode) * Kitty Powers Matchmaker (12 episodes) * John Cena's Sexy High School Experience (with Lucahjin) (1 episode) * Heads Up! (with Barry and Kevin) (2 episodes) * Dandelion (8 episodes) * Super Mario Maker (1 episode) * Lilith - Halloween (1 episode) * Hurdle Turtle: Halloween! (1 episode) * Build Balance. Halloween (1 episode) * Bounzy Halloween (1 episode) * Alice: Madness Returns (8 episodes) * Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer * Costume Quest (with Oney and Spazkid) (12 episodes) * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (with Arin) * Yoshi's Wooly World (with Arin) (3 episodes) * I Am Bread (2 episodes) ** (with Barry) (1 episode) ** (with Arin) (1 episode) * Towel Required! (1 episode) * Cute Demon Crashers! (4 episodes) * Alessandro Salvati's Anxiety Attacks (1 episode) * Can Your Pet? (1 episode) * Million Face Man! (1 episode) * WillYouPressTheButton?.com (4 episodes) * Purring Quest (with Arin) (1 episode) * Newgrounds Illuminatus Art Collab (1 episode) * Infectinator! Christmas Edition (with Barry) (1 episode) * Bloons 2 Christmas Expansion (1 episode) * Jerry's Merry Christmas (1 episode) * Christmas Stacker (1 episode) * FactoryBalls The Christmas Edition (1 episode) * Christmas Lights (1 episode) * Boogeyman (with Arin and Barry) (4 episodes) * Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival (with Danny and Brian) (6 episodes) * Yo-Kai Watch (with Commander Holly) (6 episodes) * Octodad: Dadliest Catch (2 episodes) * WarioWare: Smooth Moves (5 episodes) * Drawful (3 episodes) ** (with Ross and Barry) (2 episodes) ** (with Danny and Brian) (2 episodes) * Fibbage XL (with Ross and Barry) (2 episodes) * Word Spud (with Ross and Barry) (1 episode) * Feel the Magic (with Arin) (5 episodes) * Slime Rancher (with Vernon) (16 episodes) * Firewatch (3 episodes) * Doors (3 episodes) * Ben and Ed (4 episodes) * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (11 episodes) * Kitten Rampage (with Barry) (1 episode) * Go! Go! Nippon! ~My First Trip to Japan~ (4 episodes) * Yandere Simulator (5 episodes) * HunieCam Studio (with Arin) (21 episodes) * Would You Rather? (with Pamela Horton) (2 episodes) * Earwax ** (with Danny and Brian) (2 episodes) ** (with Oney, Matt, and Ryan) (1 episode) * Quiplash XL (with Danny and Brian) (1 episode) * Sophie's Curse (with iHasCupquake) (2 episodes) * Pakka Pets (3 episodes) * Episode (4 episodes) * Bejeweled Stars (with Jeanbug and Alexis De Girolami) (3 episodes) * Overwatch ** (with Arin) (4 episodes) ** (with Arin and Barry) (5 episodes) ** Solo (4 episodes) ** (with Arin, Ross, Barry, and Vernon) (1 episode) ** (with Sunder) (5 episodes) ** (with Markiplier) (2 episodes) ** (with Arin, Barry, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Fey) (3 episodes) ** (with Arin, Barry, Jacksepticeye, and ReixInari * Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition (with Oney) (4 episodes) * Kanpani Girls (1 episode) * Best Fiends (1 episode) * Deer Man (2 episodes) * Anima Gate of Memories (4 episodes) * Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt (with Arin) (4 episodes) * Monster Hunter Generations ** (with Arin) (3 episodes) ** Solo (1 episode) * Google Feud (with Markiplier) (1 episode) * Monstrous Lovers (1 episode) * Voodoo Garden (1 episode) * Spirit Sphere (1 episode) * Impulse! (2 episodes) * Miaou Moon (1 episodes) * Abuz (with Barry) (6 episodes) * Bomb Corp (with Oney, Matt, and Ryan) (1 episode) * Minds Eye (with Arin) (1 episode) * You Have 10 Seconds 2 (with Arin) (1 episode) * Re:Load (with Arin) (1 episode) Promos * May 15, 2015: KittyKatGaming shirts were announced to be on sale. Gallery File:KKGsuzy.png|"With your host, Mortem3r!" File:KKGcrowd.png|"KKG! KKG!" File:KKGendslate1.png|Outro version 1 File:KKGendslate2.png|Outro version 2 Trivia * While the channel's first video was uploaded on January 1, 2015, the first episode of Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate was not released for another two months. * Early episodes featured a facecam, similar to other popular Let's Players like PewDiePie and Markiplier. However, more recently Suzy has dropped facecam completely for KittyKatGaming videos. * The animated opening features Arin, Danny, Barry, and Ross as cats. * The channel art, animated opening, and shirt designs for KKG were created by Linzb0t, who has done various other artwork and animation for the Game Grumps channel as well. Category:Series Category:Channels